


Ничего нового

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Pre-Canon, издержки профессии, могут вокруг хоть час не пытаться кого-нибудь убить ну пожалуйста, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Даже недолгому спокойствию в их жизни не находилось места.





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF DC 2017

Когда Слэйд укусил его в шею, Билл, вздрогнув, прижался плотнее. Слэйд притянул еще ближе, прижимая горячее тело к себе, задрал водолазку, чтобы погладить по животу, прихватил зубами мочку уха. Опустил руку ниже, ощутимо сжимая член сквозь ткань брюк. Реакция Билла почти всегда была сдержанной, невнятной, но Слэйд уже давно прекрасно знал, что и как делать.

Когда они переспали в первый раз, у Слэйда не было внятного опыта, а Билл предпочел упростить себе жизнь, а не заставлять Слэйда угадывать. Прямым текстом требовал сильнее кусать за загривок, просил еще, когда Слэйд с нажимом гладил его вдоль позвоночника, обещал оторвать Слэйду руки, если он повторит, когда на пробу провел короткими ногтями по боку и несильно царапнул.

С тех пор прошло более чем достаточно времени, чтобы научиться понимать без слов. Слэйд был хорошим учеником. Особенно когда в этом заинтересован.

В случае с Биллом, который — был неспокойным, мнительным, дерганным и, в конце концов, просто старше и опытнее — доверял ему достаточно, чтобы отдавать Слэйду весь контроль… Да, Слэйд был более чем заинтересован.

— На кровать. Я слишком стар для игр в жаркий секс у стены.

Возникло жгучее желание припомнить Биллу конец прошлой недели, но вместо этого Слэйд коротко кивнул. Отстранился, отошел и уселся на постели, подогнув ногу под себя, дожидаясь, пока Билл расстегнет наручные часы, оставит их на тумбочке и устроится рядом, прижавшись спиной.

— Перчатки тебе, значит, не мешают, то ли дело часы?..

— Заткнись, будь так добр, — Билл накрыл руку Слэйда своей, когда он его обнял — скорее бесцеремонно обхватил поперек живота, притягивая ближе, чем обнял — и откинул голову назад, уперся затылком в плечо Слэйда, закрывая глаза.

Билл, расслабившийся ровно настолько, чтобы не контролировать выражение лица, выглядел страшно уставшим, и это единственная причина, по которой Слэйд действительно замолчал. Причиной, по которой все, что Слэйд сделал — смазано, неловко коснулся губами чужого виска, крепче обнял, а потом провел свободной рукой вверх по животу, груди, осторожно погладил по шее.

Избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что одним неловким прикосновением он мог навредить, сломать, причинить боль, не удавалось, и, наверное, не удастся уже никогда, несмотря на то, что рассчитывать силу и контролировать мета-способности Слэйд научился уже идеально.

Сложнее было только перестать чувствовать себя прирученным диким зверем. Особенно в моменты вроде этого. Когда Билл, заведя руку назад, запускал пальцы Слэйду в волосы, мягко ерошил и давил на затылок подушечками пальцев. Слэйд бы ластился к нему сам, по-кошачьи терся о ладонь, если бы не был так отвратительно трезв.

Слышимость в этой дыре, гордо звавшейся мотелем, была идеальной. Еще чуть-чуть, и можно услышать даже жужжание летавшей по коридору мухи. Слэйд предпочитал игнорировать все посторонние звуки, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание Билла.

Выходило до тех пор, пока над головой не раздался звук выстрела и грохот.

Билл моментально подскочил, и они со Слэйдом переглянулись.

Номер ровно над этим занял Ишервуд.

— Иш. Проклятый канюк…

Слэйд замешкался на несколько секунд, чтобы вытащить из-под кровати сумку, а из нее — запасные патроны. Он забыл вовремя перезарядить пистолет.

Не предусмотрительно.

— …Опять нашел неприятности на свою задницу, — на ходу договорил за него Билл, выскочивший в коридор раньше Слэйда.

Иногда Ишервуда хотелось придушить собственными руками. Или хотя бы предоставить проклятому гаджет-фрику решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. Но его техническому гению они все могли только позавидовать, да и без снайпера, пусть и становившегося бесполезным в ближнем бою, было бы тяжко… И он просто был частью команды.

Топот и знакомая ругань, за прошедшие пару секунд сменившие грохот, смещались по направлению к лестнице. Слэйд снял пистолет с предохранителя, прежде чем последовать на звук.

Очередной вечер, целых полчаса казавшийся спокойным, превратился черт знает во что.

Впрочем, что тут нового.


End file.
